Beauty of a Demon
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: Sasuke smiled slightly, rubbing Naruto’s stomach, “This is called, the beauty of a demon.” Naruto couldn’t have put it any better himself. // -- NaruSasu. Lemon.


**AN:** Please do not just favourite this; please do take the time and review; ENJOY. **PLEASE READ THE END NOTE IF YOU READ, AFTER SHOT OR HOLD MY HAND.**

* * *

**Beauty of a Demon; xx**

"_For every beauty there is an eye somewhere to see it. For every truth there is an ear somewhere to hear it. For every love there is a heart somewhere to receive it_." – Ivan Panin.

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, content with his mood and happy to be in the quiet little village he liked to call home. Konoha's history fascinated Naruto in a lot of ways; the Hokage's, the people and the clan's that used to reside there. But what fascinated the male more was the fact he was Konoha history. He had a part of life where people would overlook him. But sadly, it was never a happy looking. It was of lies and snarls of disrespect and hatred. It was looking over him with fear and anger.

He was the history of the infamous nine tailed fox that had killed various families, and even his own father and mother. He had been the reasons for the deaths around the village in their eyes – but in the eyes of his friends he was not the fox, or the disaster starter. He was merely the container, saving them from the hurt the fox could give.

None of them were thankful, though. But Naruto didn't mind, because it was to himself that he would pretend they all adored him for destroying his own life in order to save theirs. He imagined they were all thankful. He sometimes imagined what it would be like if he did not contain said demon – would he have the friends, enemies or even ninja title that he had now? Would he still have his family? Would he have a chance at being Hokage of the village?

Would he have respect?

Naruto fanned himself with the hiōgi Sakura had given him for a birthday present, and shuffled around in his yukata. The new summer events coming into his village involved that of the disrespect of Kyuubi. Even though he never wished to attend them, he still had to dress in respect of the Hokage and villagers. Where his usual headband sat, Naruto's hair hung into his eyes meaning he had to continuously brush the hair from them to be able to look ahead.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, running toward her friend. Naruto turned to face the pinkette and she darted toward him with Lee on her arm. He grinned, though slightly warn out. Naruto smiled back at them. "Are you coming to the festival today, Naruto?" Sakura asked softly, leaning against Lee.

Naruto shook his head, "Is there really any point?" He asked.

"Of course. You get to spend time with your friends, we've even convinced Sasuke-kun to come along and help. The two of you are always trapped away in your houses, or the other's. You two should really come out and celebrate." Sakura explained, her green eyes sparkling.

"Celebrate what?" Naruto asked, slightly annoyed. But he didn't let Sakura see it – instead he continued to smile at the two. "There's nothing to celebrate but a bunch of idiots wanting me and the demon inside of me dead, you know that more than anyone Sakura-chan." He sighed, turning to walk away, continuing to fan himself from the heat.

"Naruto! It's not like that this year! This year we're celebrating the annual showcase of geiko, you know, the dances and the music and some rare artistic work. A lot of the village is attending; even the Hokage is coming down to attend. Please don't miss this Naruto – I'll treat you to a week supply of ramen?" Sakura begged, clutching her hands together and entwining her fingers as if praying.

Naruto sighed, but grinned at the offer Sakura gave him. He nodded softly and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, I'll attend."

Sakura smiled and clapped her hands together, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Naruto's cheek in polite thanks. She waved her hand as Lee waved his and walked off to find another person to talk to.

Naruto sighed and fanned himself faster, stress and anxiousness coming over him as he glanced around. Villagers stared and glared at him, some brushed past him with a curt nod of their head but some bumped purposely into him.

"Usuratonkachi, what on earth are you doing?"

Naruto turned to face the person who had insulted him. Sasuke stood in his own dark yukata, a Hiōgi in his hand as he, too, fanned himself from the heat around them. Naruto smiled at him and walked closer to his best friend, slinging his arm around pale shoulders.

"Being forced to attend a festival that nobody wants me at. How 'bout you Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, a small grin growing over the smile. Sasuke scoffed but didn't remove the arm around him. Naruto's arm was cold. He was hot – he needed it there.

"I have been forced by Sakura to attend, also." Sasuke sighed, "I'm sure people want you there, Naruto. Don't be-little yourself for people that don't respect what you've done for them when you have so many people around you who do respect and care for you. Don't care on other people's dislikes, they aren't worth it." Sasuke explained, prying Naruto's arm from around him and fanning the other with a smirk on his lips. Proving his point.

"Trying to hint something, teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke snorted and brought the fan back to himself, "Dobe." He retorted, swatting the other around the head with his closed fan. "Don't get too proud of yourself." He teased, taking Naruto's elbow and pulling him away, finally letting go as they neared a small shop.

"Do you really want to attend this, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, frowning to himself more than to Sasuke. He wondered what the Uchiha was doing as they neared the small ramen shop Naruto adored.

"For once we have a few weeks off of ninja duties, which will probably degrade to around four days off, and that for me is quite annoying. Therefore it leaves me with nothing to do as my genin team are all extremely pre-occupied in one another and this pointless festival," Sasuke sighed, placing the fan on the counter as he and Naruto sat on the large stools.

Naruto grinned and elbowed Sasuke, "So why are you here?" He asked.

"Because I was asked to attend," Sasuke informed him. "After a lot of Sakura's whining about how it would not deprive me of seeing you, I finally agreed as she said there would be a lot of alcohol – and that means babysitting you for the evening as you bitch and whine about your feelings." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto huffed and kicked him in the shin.

"I don't need you to babysit me, bastard, and I certainly do not bitch or whine about my feelings. I'm not a girl!" Naruto argued, his eyes narrowing but filling with humour. Sasuke scoffed loudly as he ordered the ramen, a small bowl for himself, and a large on to last Naruto through the festival. A good four hours ahead of them.

"You could've fooled me, moron." He replied softly.

Naruto frowned and let his head fall into folded arms. "You're insulting me already and it's not even eleven." He whined, insulted by Sasuke's cocky remarks. "Bastard," He added for good measure on his dignity.

Sasuke snorted. "Dumbass,"

"Ugh!" Naruto whined, throwing his hands in the air. Giving up the fight against Sasuke and allowing the elder to win.

"Careful, dobe, you'll knock something over." Sasuke said softly. Naruto turned to glare at him, but softened when the ramen got placed in front of him. He grinned widely. "Enjoy you bitchy woman." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto stuck his tongue out as he parted the chopsticks, and rolled them between his palms, making sure they were of good use. He held them traditionally and dug into his ramen, looking up as Sasuke began to speak.

"How did Sakura get you to attend this?" He asked.

Naruto shrugged as he swallowed the large amount of noodles he picked up, "Bribed me." He explained, a small grin coming onto his face as Sasuke choked on his own noodles.

"With ramen?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded slowly and beamed toward the Uchiha, "Damn straight!" He said, pumping his fist slightly and digging back into the ramen Sasuke had bought for him.

"Still," Sasuke began, "Don't you think it's weird how all of a sudden the festival has changed a small music and artistic festival? I have a bad feeling about all of this, Naruto, seriously."

Naruto frowned. "Why?" He asked, a small string of noodles falling from his mouth and into the bowl. He caught them quickly.

"I don't know, idiot. You know I always trust my instincts." Sasuke explained softly, his eyes narrowed as he thought over the events.

"Yeah," Naruto murmured, "Look where it got you." He teased, a grin erupting on his face.

"Stuck with a ramen obsessed dobe? I know, I really should learn," Sasuke smirked as Naruto's grin fell into a frown.

"God, you're such a twat." Naruto moaned, slurping the remains of his ramen from the bowl and grinning at the disbelieving look on Sasuke's face. 'Take that, bastard,' He thought.

Sasuke shook his head and pressed the money needed into the owner's hand before standing up and brushing himself down, waiting for Naruto to stand, too.

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x – x – x – x –

"Sasuke! Lighten up and dance!" Kiba grinned, slapping the pale boy on the back and making Sasuke topple over slightly, clutching onto his drink. He turned and glared at the dog lover before sitting down on the bench and huffing.

"It's almost midnight, dog breath, I've drunk too much and this dobe needs babysitting, so forgive me if the love to dance isn't welcoming me tonight!" Sasuke hissed as Kiba petted his hair. The dog lover pulled back and grinned slightly.

"Now you just need to lighten up. Seriously, man, take a load off, relax. Foxy can take care of himself, can't ya Naruto?" Kiba asked the blonde. Naruto sat up with a tired face and shook his head slightly curling his head back into his arms.

"Tired now, home please?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at Kiba as a way to prove his point. The brunette huffed and shrugged his shoulders, glancing around to spot their friends, he grinned widely and yelled, "Hinata!" and ran toward her, staggering in his footsteps.

Sasuke sighed softly, picking Naruto up onto his feet and holding his arms carefully. "Now, dobe, one foot in front of the other, are you ready?" He asked, teasing the tired man. "Now, upsy daisy." Sasuke groaned as Naruto put all of his weight onto him.

"'Suke.. You're such a nice friend." Naruto murmured, slinging his arms around Sasuke's neck as the other decided to pick him up bridal style. "You should really get a girlfriend – that girl would be so lucky. But ya'd have to stay with me of course," Naruto poked his thumb into his own chest, then wrapped his arm back around Sasuke's neck, "'Cause no girl replaces me. Right?"

Sasuke snorted and shook his head, "I'm not interested in girls, dumbass. You know that." He stated softly, walking toward Naruto's apartment.

"Well who are you interested in then, teme? 'Cause you need to get that stick out of your bottom!" Naruto stated childishly. Sasuke shook his head in amusement.

"I'm sure," He muttered.

"C'mon, Sasuke! You can tell me, anything!" Naruto slurred, rocking around in Sasuke's arms purposely to annoy him. "I am your best friend, aren't I, Sasuke-chan?" He grinned.

Sasuke frowned, "Don't call me that, dumbass." He retorted. "Yes, you're my best friend – heaven help me you are – but this is my business." He sighed. Naruto groaned loudly in protest, tugging on Sasuke's spikes.

"Bastard," He huffed.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders carefully then looked toward Naruto as they walked into the building. "Keys, please, Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto nodded his head toward his leg. "On my leg, tied to string." He explained, a small grin erupting onto his face as Sasuke's eyes widened slightly.

"On your leg?" He repeated, questioningly. Naruto nodded and brought his yukata up his leg, showing the string and then tugging Sasuke to get the key.

"Hurry, hurry," Naruto whined, "I'm going to be sick."

Sasuke groaned and took the key from Naruto's leg, brushing his fingers against the tanned skin and suppressing the urge to shiver at the texture of it. "Don't vomit on me, or I will kill you." Sasuke informed him, placing the key into the lock and turning it. Hearing a click of entry. He pulled the key out of the lock and pushed the door open carefully.

Walking in, he glanced around the tidy house surprised to find no ramen packages or coupons lying around. Naruto grinned from in his arms as Sasuke shut the door. "Like it? I tided it all by myself!" Naruto beamed.

Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes, carrying Naruto into the bathroom and turning the shower on, as he sat Naruto on the closed toilet seat. "Dumb," He muttered as he glanced around the tidy bathroom. Naruto gurgled from the toilet.

"Don't insult my bathroom, teme!" He huffed, standing on unsteady feet and stripping himself of his yukata, untying it and letting it fall to his feet. Leaving him in only boxers.

"Idiot, you're meant to do that when I'm out of the room," Sasuke growled; a small blush erupting on his cheeks as he daren't turn around to face his best friend. Naruto grinned and walked behind him, pushing Sasuke into the shower and stepping in himself.

"Oh, teme, you fool! You're getting wet. Take your clothes off, or you'll get a cold." He mocked in an innocent voice, a smirk on his lips as Sasuke did as he was told, throwing his clothes onto the bathroom floor, and remaining in his boxers.

Naruto pulled his off and leant down to tug off Sasuke's. The elder one stopped him and frowned.

"Idiot, you're drunk. Get off," Sasuke ordered. Naruto shook his head and tugged at the boxers, grinning as they fell with ease to Sasuke's ankles – he came face to face to Sasuke's 'friend'. "Naruto," Sasuke breathed.

Naruto grinned and glanced up, running a finger over the slit of Sasuke's member. Sasuke groaned slightly, pulling Naruto up and prying the boy's hands away from his sensitive area. "Sasuke," Naruto whined with a pout; "You're such a spoil sport!"

Sasuke shook his head and walked out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and picking up his clothes, walking toward Naruto's bedroom.

Naruto shrugged and walked under the shower head, cleaning himself and smirking to himself. He was quite the actor.

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x – x – x – x –

Sasuke sat in one of Naruto's baggy shirts and a pair of the man's briefs. Naruto stood in front of him with his own shirt and a pair of trousers. Sasuke didn't look at him. Naruto frowned and knelt down, pulling Sasuke's chin into his hands and pulling Sasuke's face to face his own.

"Are you ignoring me, teme?" He asked softly.

Sasuke glared at him and pried Naruto's hands away from his chin, feeling the strong grip and growling slightly as Naruto's hands were placed either side of his body. "Alright, teme. I'm sorry." He whispered, sitting on the bed beside Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes softened slightly as he glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, "You always call me a bastard when really we all know who the mischievous little shit in this friendship is." He huffed. Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I guess I deserved that," He replied.

Sasuke scoffed, "Yes you did, Naruto. What were you playing at?" He scolded, like a mother. Naruto sighed and leant back on the bed, onto his elbows.

"I don't know, teme. I've always been attracted to you to say the least and I wanted to experiment y'know, use being drunk as an excuse. I don't bloody know." He sighed. "You're the one person who's just always been there for me – I wanted to find a way to show you I was thankful."

"Words are far enough, Naruto," Sasuke replied gently. His anger left him, his gut felt weird but denial overcame him. Naruto did not like him – and he for one did not like Naruto in that way. No, Naruto was his best friend and he would not ruin the only true friendship he had into a mistake.

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed. "You don't understand do you? It took me years to find you – and when I did you turned us all down with a glare. You disappeared, you weren't connected to us anymore you were Orochimaru's lapdog, and we all felt betrayed and empty. We had to hope that you would come back – hope that you would come home! But then it took you another year to come home, and finally – finally I opened the door to you there, in the rain alone. You came home, and you saved me from – you just saved me Sasuke. From everything. Friends don't do that.

Friends are the things that can help you overcome fears and troubles. They help you realise yourself and help you through difficult times. They tell you how important you are. They don't have shaky feelings in their stomach whenever they see the other. Do they?" Naruto asked, a rhetorical question that Sasuke kept in his head.

Do they?

He sighed softly and fell back on Naruto's bed, glancing at the other and sighing again. "You're such a burden, Naruto. But you're a good burden, you make everybody rethink themselves. You care what others think of you – and sometimes you fall because of it. Some people hate you for the demon inside of you, but they don't see the beauty on the outside; or on the inside. They only focus on the fact a killer is within you, trapped in a cage that you've helped for 19 years keep there." Sasuke sighed.

"I'm not risking a friendship to do this Naruto. I don't want to lose a close friend like I've lose everybody else. Do you know how hurtful that is?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head softly, leaning on his side. He hadn't expected any of this to happen – not tonight of all nights, when he would usually sit with Sasuke, play some games, and eat some instant ramen or onigiri.

Do you?

"You won't risk a friendship Sasuke, you'll only increase it – make it something better." Naruto replied, sitting up and placing his hand over Sasuke's, twining their fingers together and sighing, "It takes two people to make a relationship; and two to break it. We can do this together, Sasuke, that's what I want. It's what we both want – but relationships are never perfect," Naruto smiled, "You just have to work on them."

Sasuke sighed, and squeezed Naruto's hand, "Alright," He muttered. "Alright. But this relationship goes slow, okay? No speeding into things until both are completely stable and ready. Deal?"

Naruto nodded and grinned, pressing his lips to Sasuke's cheek, "Thank you, Sasuke," He whispered, nuzzling his nose against the other's. Sasuke scoffed as Naruto pulled away.

"I didn't expect this to happen," He stated truthfully.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Me neither, but I'm glad it happened."

"Me too, dobe, now, get to sleep."

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x – x – x – x –

Sasuke's fringe was brushed from his face, and lips were descended over his with gentle care. His eyes closed on their own and his arms came around to wrap around the other's neck. Gentle caresses and silent promises were exchanged between the two. Their breathing was normal, but hitching only slightly when one would brush their tongue over the others, and meet for a particular dance of love.

The two broke apart, a small smile on the blonde's face as he glanced over Sasuke's body. It wasn't perfect, it had its scars, and it had its imperfections. But Naruto looked away from all of the imperfections and focused on the whole task at hand; and the fact that body was his to control and love upon.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, his fingers brushing over pink stubs, "Are you ready to do this?" He asked, brushing his lips against Sasuke's jaw, moving down to Sasuke's neck and grazing his teeth over the Adam's apple Sasuke had. He grinned as Sasuke shivered beneath him.

"I wouldn't be here in this state if I wasn't, dobe," Sasuke replied a smirk covering his lips as he glanced up at Naruto, "This is only a first time thing. You're not shoving that anywhere near my ass after this; got it?" He warned with a small smile.

Naruto nodded against his neck, blonde hair brushing against Sasuke's chin as he ducked his head to capture Sasuke's nipple in his mouth, a small whisper of his name escaping pale lips. He nibbled and grazed his teeth over the sensitive part of Sasuke, moving his hand down to the proud erection between the raven's legs.

Sasuke arched his chest into Naruto's mouth as Naruto began to pump at Sasuke's member, then move his lips to attend to the other stub, caressing and give it the same attention as he had the other one.

"Damnit, Naruto!" Sasuke huffed, arching up higher and being pushed down by a strong hand, "Stop teasing!" He argued softly, his eyes narrowing slightly as Naruto looked up at him with a smirk.

"Alright, teme, as you wish." He muttered softly, bringing his hand up and inserting three fingers into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke sucked on the digits, coating them well for his own comfort and well being. He knew it was going to hurt, but he knew that if he did this well and quickly the pain would leave and he would be able to focus on the pleasure Naruto wanted to give him. He arched his hips thinking about it.

Naruto grinned and removed his fingers from Sasuke's parted lips, and licked them himself, a trail of saliva falling from his chin as he did so. Sasuke huffed slightly, watching the scene and feeling his stomach tighten.

"Naruto," He warned lowly, glaring at the other as Naruto chuckled and brought his fingers toward Sasuke's entrance.

Sasuke glanced over Naruto's body, looking at the familiar seal on his stomach, circling his belly button; he reached up at it and stroked it softly as Naruto's fingers fell inside of him. He hissed slightly but let the experimental fingers move around his entrance and trying to find that one spot that could make the Uchiha lose his pride for a few seconds.

He knew Sasuke hated his control being dominated over. He knew Sasuke hated bottoming, but Naruto had convinced him that his pride would grow if it was prodded at a few times with somebody else's care.

Reluctantly, Sasuke arched his back and moaned loudly, clamping his hand over his mouth as Naruto's fingers found that spot inside of him. All three fingers joined together, adding more pressure onto that spot and allowing Sasuke to feel the upside of bottoming in a relationship.

Naruto smiled and removed his fingers from Sasuke's entrance, watching as Sasuke's eyes stayed attached to the seal on his stomach. His smile grew as Sasuke stroked it softly – his hand fell when Naruto pushed fully inside of him.

A loud groan erupted through the room, echoing from the walls and whispering into Naruto's ears teasingly. He smirked down at the usually dominant person and grinned. His thrusts began slow at first, but sped up quickly. The tempo sped up and the feel of it all. Harder, sometimes it was gently, other times it was painfully slow and hard, but Sasuke enjoyed the teasing and only brought Naruto closer to him.

Their lips attached to one another's, catching each other's finishing moans as they both came – miraculously – at the same time as the other.

Panting, Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and fell beside him on his back. Sasuke panted along with Naruto, his fingers clutching the sheets, and eased slightly as he moved slightly, Naruto's head falling onto his shoulder.

x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x - x – x – x – x – x –

Three years onward, and the demon inside of Naruto had offered him three beautiful kits, one girl and two boys. Sasuke had named the girl Mikoto after his mother, and the two boys were named Minato, after Naruto's father and Itachi after Sasuke's brother.

"I'm still not sure how this all happened," Naruto whispered as he tucked in Mikoto and kissed her forehead, dimming the lights of the room and turning on the baby monitor; turning to his jounin husband with a smile.

"Well, dobe, when a male and another male love each other very much –" Sasuke was cut off with a punch to his shoulder and a glare from Naruto. He smirked slightly, regardless of the pain and pushed Naruto out of the room, closing the door half way, behind them.

"Don't be a bastard… Bastard," Naruto huffed. Sasuke smirked and bowed slightly, a hand coming to place itself over Naruto's stomach.

"Well, here's how dobe. The fox is both male and female, therefore stores both egg and sperm. With my sperm and your apparent egg of the fox which is from your DNA also; the babies are able to be conceived." Sasuke smiled slightly, rubbing Naruto's stomach, "This is called, the beauty of a demon."

Naruto couldn't have put it any better himself.

"I love you, Sasuke." He whispered, leaning back against the other and smiling. Sasuke pressed his lips to the side of Naruto's neck and nodded against the skin.

"And, I love you, Naruto." He replied, hands falling up Naruto's t-shirt. A small smirk erupted on Sasuke's lips as he continued to kiss repeatedly at the tanned skin, marking it with his teeth and tongue.

Honestly; the beauty of a demon.

* * *

_End Note:_

I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for an update of Hold My Hand and Aftershot - I'm not on my computer, I'm on my step-dad's, and sadly my laptop's charger has broken with the chapters of Hold My Hand and After Shot on that laptop. My mum though, has saved the day and gotten me a new laptop charger which means: Updates and, if you go onto my Youtube Channel: **SasukeTEMEx**, I have made a video of ItaSasu and SasuNaru on my laptop which will be up soon!

Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. Bye~!


End file.
